The Guise of Love
by Kazehiro Tatsuya
Summary: Ketika cinta dihadapkan pada persahabatan, akankah ketiganya mampu bertahan? Berjalan beriringan atau justru berkubu di sisi yang berlawanan? Begitulah kisah cinta diantara persahabatan Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata. [ONESHOT] [Fic Collaboration between Kazehiro Tatsuya & JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover] #collabsbattle


"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku!"

Sakura menatap tak percaya pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura tersebut sungguh tak dapat memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Inilah momen yang paling ia tunggu dari dambaan hati yang telah lama ia taksir.

Sakura menangkup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Pemuda bernama Namikaze Naruto itu akhirnya menyatakan cinta setelah sekian lama dirinya menunggu ungkapan perasaan pemuda pecinta ramen itu.

"Sakura," panggil Naruto ketika Sakura tidak kunjung menjawab. Mereka berdua kini berada di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi SMA Konoha. Terlalu lama menjadi objek perhatian membuat Naruto sedikit malu.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Sakura tersadar dari keterkejutannya setelah mendengar sorakan siswa lain yang menonton momen mereka. Naruto cukup berani ternyata menyatakan cintanya di tengah-tengah lapangan basket sekolah.

"Sakura, kau tidak mengacuhkanku," kata Naruto yang merasa diabaikan. Sakura pun tersentak.

"Eh? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu, Naruto- _kun_. Aku ...," ucapan Sakura menggantung ketika Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"..."

"Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataanmu. Sesungguhnya aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto- _kun_. Sangat mencintaimu," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya membuat Naruto mengembangkan cengiran bahagia.

"Jadi, kau mau menjadi kekasihku, kan?" Pertanyaan Naruto terdengar bersemangat.

"Hm ..." Sakura mengangguk antusias menanggapinya.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini pun merengkuh tubuh ramping kekasih barunya. Kekasih yang awalnya hanyalah seorang sahabat masa kecil.

Murid-murid yang menjadi tamu tak diundang dalam aksi berani Naruto, mulai bersorak riuh dan bertepuk tangan. Ada yang berteriak mengucapkan selamat sementara yang lain memberikan ekspresi serupa.

"Boleh aku menciummu, Sakura?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap kepada kekasih barunya. Hitung-hitung sebagai penyalur rasa sayang.

"Eh? Tapi ..."

"EHEM!"

Naruto dan Sakura terdiam saat mendengar deheman yang dibuat-buat itu. Naruto, Sakura, maupun tamu yang menonton sangat mengenal suara tersebut.

"Dilarang berpelukan maupun berciuman di kawasan sekolah!" Sebuah suara tegas dari guru bermasker yang dikenal sebagai guru baik hati berkat rasa malasnya untuk memberikan tugas kepada murid, Hatake Kakashi. Itulah nama guru berambut perak ini. Seorang pria yang menjadi guru mata pelajaran Matematika. Rasa malas si pengajar Matematika ini merupakan faktor terbesar yang membuat Kakashi sangat disenangi oleh murid.

" _Se-sensei_ ," kata Sakura gelagapan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura langsung berdiri dengan sikap normal. Kakashi memelototi setiap siswa maupun siswi yang masih mengerubungi pasangan kekasih baru itu. Hanya dengan bahasa mata, murid-murid itu serentak bubar.

"Kutekankan sekali lagi, dilarang berpelukan maupun ciuman di area sekolah! Mengerti?" Kakashi berucap dengan tegasnya.

"Mengerti, Kakashi- _sensei_ ," jawab Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan sambil menundukkan kepala menandakan hormat.

"Bagus. Awas saja sempat kalian lakukan. Sensei takkan segan-segan memanggil orang tua kalian," ancam Kakashi lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit.

Sakura dan Naruto hanya menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin menjauh. Lima detik kemudian, Naruto menghela nafas berat membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi," gumam Naruto yang dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura terkikik geli. Otak menyimpang Naruto tidak pernah berubah semenjak mereka duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD.

"Jika kau sangat menginginkannya, kau boleh memintanya nanti, Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya untuk memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Benar," jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto dan mencoba kembali memeluk gadis di depannya.

"Stop! Di-la-rang," ujar Sakura lantang, membuat Naruto menghentikan niatnya.

"Hehehehehe …. Baiklah," kata Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama tersenyum. Cinta yang kini bersemi lebat di kedua hati mereka membuat rona merah pada wajah tidak dapat dihentikan.

Angin tiba-tiba saja berhembus sejuk membelai pipi Sakura. Naruto merasa takjub memandang kecantikan Sakura yang bertambah kala rambut merah jambunya melambai-lambai dibawa angin.

"Hoi Naruto! Sebentar lagi latih tanding kita akan segera dimulai," kata salah satu teman Naruto di klub basket Konoha setengah berteriak.

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya melihat ke pinggir lapangan di belakangnya. Ia mendapati salah satu rekan senior yang mengingatkannya akan waktu dimulainya latihan.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, Gaara- _senpai_. Gantikan saja peranku di formasi inti dengan yang lain jika aku belum datang," ujar Naruto lalu kembali fokus pada Sakura.

"Aku harus pergi, Naruto- _kun_. Aku juga ada janji dengan Hinata- _chan_ untuk menemaninya di perpustakaan," kata Sakura berniat pamit.

"Kau tidak ingin menonton latihan tanding tim basket kekasihmu ini?" Naruto merajuk hingga membuat Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Akan kuusahakan. Aku akan mengajak Hinata- _chan_ juga. Kita bertiga sahabat masa kecil, bukan?" Sakura membalas, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis untuk sejenak.

"Hhmm …. Baiklah. Tapi sekarang kau bukan sekedar sahabatku lagi," kata Naruto mempertegas hubungan mereka secara halus.

"Iya aku tahu. _Jaa ne_ ," kata Sakura lalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan setelah 18 tahun lamanya ia hidup di dunia. Naruto meraih tas olahraga yang tergeletak di lantai di dekatnya.

"Cepatlah sedikit!" Gaara mengingatkan delapan orang berseragam basket SMA Konoha yang tengah melakukan pemanasan tak jauh darinya.

"Kau juga, Naruto!" Tegas Gaara sambil menunjuk pemuda pirang itu.

" _Hai'_ ," kata Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan rekan-rekannya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seorang gadis manis berambut indigo menatap sendu ke arahnya dari gedung perpustakaan yang kebetulan berseberangan dengan lapangan basket.

"Bagaimana ini ...," gumam gadis itu.

"Hinata- _chan_ ,"

Ia tersentak. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata, menoleh ke belakang di mana Sakura tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sakura- _chan_? Maaf aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu," kata Hinata pelan mengingat di mana ia berada lalu kembali duduk di atas meja bundar kecil.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di meja yang sama dengan Hinata sambil membawa tiga buku.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi sekolah kita akan latih tanding dengan SMA Ame. Kau ingin melihatnya?" Sakura bertanya.

"Aku ikut jika kau ikut," jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan. Dua puluh lima menit lagi kita akan ke lapangan."

"Iya, Sakura- _chan_."

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Ia menoleh ke samping di mana terdapat jendela yang menghubungkan perpustakaan dengan lapangan basket. Fokus Hinata bukanlah kegiatan pemanasan yang dilakukan tim basket, melainkan menara kontrol permainan alias _Point Guard_ di dalam tim tersebut. Ialah Namikaze Naruto, sahabat masa kecilnya yang diam-diam sangat ia cintai.

"Naruto- _kun_ ," batin Hinata pilu. Ia teringat dengan acara pernyataan cinta dari Naruto untuk Sakura.

.

.

* * *

 **WE PRESENT**

 **Title :**

The Guise of Love

 **Disclaimer :**

All Naruto's characters are Masashi Kishimoto's

 **Created By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover

 **Edited By :**

JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover

 **Published By :**

Kazehiro Tatsuya

 **Pair :**

Naruto X Hinata

 **Warning !**

Segala ide cerita, latar, dialog, narasi, sifat, sikap, dan _setting_ lainnya murni ide kolaborasi dua _author_. Jika ada kesamaan dengan _fanfic author_ lain, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Mohon dimengerti.

.

Oneshot Fic! [Collaboration Fic by Kazehiro Tatsuya and JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover] Kazehiro Tatsuya's First Collaboration Fic! NTR, OOC, AU.

 **Rated :**

T

 **Genre :**

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, and Friendship.

* * *

.

.

"Naruto!"

" _Hai'_ _arigatou_ , Kiba! Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan 3 poin."

.

 _ **Cuss**_

.

Suara bola melewati jaring ring basket pun terdengar di detik-detik terakhir pertandingan latihan dengan SMA Ame.

" _YOSHA_!" Teriakan seluruh tim basket SMA Konoha terdengar setelah Naruto berhasil memasukkan bola dalam jarak 3 angka di detik kedua yang berhasil membalikkan keadaan menjadi 44-45 dan mengantarkan SMA Konoha pada kemenangan.

Keempat pemain lainnya berkumpul mendekati Naruto untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka berkumpul, tepatnya di tepi lapangan, Hinata sedang tersenyum senang di samping Sakura yang bersorak bersama penonton lainnya.

Setelah kedua kubu selesai bersalaman, Hinata mendapati Sakura berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dengan membawakan sebuah handuk kering.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto- _kun_."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Hinata hanya memandang sendu dua insan yang tengah bersemi itu. Hinata cemburu melihat mereka berdua. Seandainya Hinata yang menjadi kekasih Naruto, gadis itu akan melakukan hal manis sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura. Bahkan lebih.

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Sakura tadi kembali terngiang di otaknya. Memori yang seharusnya tidak ia ingat malah kembali berputar.

.

 **Flashback ON**

.

 _ **"Hinata-**_ _chan_ _ **, apa kau melihatnya tadi?"**_

 _ **"Uhm?"**_

 _ **"Apa kau melihatnya? Akhirnya Naruto-**_ _kun_ _ **menyatakan cintanya padaku. Akhirnya cintaku terbalaskan. Aku senang sekali, Hinata-**_ _chan_ _ **."**_

 _ **Hinata mematri seulas senyum yang kentara sekali ia paksakan. Namun, keadaan hati Sakura yang sedang berbunga-bunga, menutup penglihatannya dari raut tersebut.**_

 _ **Hinata, gadis pendiam itu menatap nanar kepada teman merah mudanya. Seharusnya ia berbahagia dengan apa yang terjadi, tetapi apa daya jika ternyata hatinya menolak untuk berkompromi. Rasa sakit dan ngilu jelas terasa menyeruak di rongga dada hingga tanpa sadar Hinata meremasnya.**_

 _ **"Ah ... Aku senang sekali, Hinata-**_ _chan_ _ **."**_

 _ **Hinata terkesiap saat Sakura meremas tangannya dengan erat. Meski sejenak kemudian, gadis musim semi itu melepasnya dan memilih membaca buku yang ia ambil tadi.**_

 _ **Lama mereka menikmati kegiatan baca buku, akhirnya Sakura mulai teringat waktu yang telah dijanjikan.**_

 _ **"Hinata-**_ _chan_ _ **... Apa yang kau pikirkan?"**_

 _ **"A-ah …. Tidak ada apa-apa, Sakura-**_ _chan_ _ **. Aku hanya teringat ... PR! Ah iya, PR yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei tadi. Ahahahaha ..."**_

 _ **Hinata tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak gatal.**_

 _ **"Sudahlah, ayo kita bersiap-siap," ujar Sakura kemudian.**_

 _ **Kedua gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sakura yang tetap bersemangat menceritakan hubungan barunya dengan sang kekasih, serta Hinata yang terpaksa menjadi pendengar setia dengan mengangguk pelan, mengabaikan dadanya yang kembali terasa sesak. Sebisa mungkin gadis bermata**_ _amethyst_ _ **itu berusaha melebarkan mata. Khawatir jika ia berkedip, air yang sudah berada di pelupuk, akan jatuh begitu saja.**_

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara bariton yang sangat ia kenali berteriak memanggil namanya. Hinatapun menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sakura berada. Ternyata mereka sudah duduk di atas bangku yang tadinya diduduki oleh tim basket SMA Konoha.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya diiringi dengan cengiran lebar. Naruto mengisyaratkan agar Hinata bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Sakura turut tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

Dengan perasaan ragu, Hinata mulai berdiri menuruti ajakan Sakura dan Naruto. Adanya hubungan baru antara Naruto dan Sakura sekarang membuat Hinata canggung saat mereka berkumpul.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Kau terkesima dengan permainanku?" Naruto bertanya seolah meminta pujian keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Umm ... Tanganmu begitu cepat seperti ini, ini, ini, dan ini," jawab Hinata bersemangat sambil memperagakan gerakan-gerakan Naruto tadi dengan lucunya. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata berhasil mengundang tawa dari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hahahahaha seperti jawaban yang kuharapkan darimu," ujar Naruto.

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah tipis saat Naruto memujinya. Gadis pecinta bunga lavender ini pun merogoh tas sekolahnya. Mencoba mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari apa, Hinata- _chan_?" Sakura bertanya sedangkan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"..."

Hinata tersenyum merekah ketika botol air mineral berada dalam genggamannya. Hinata pun menyodorkan botol tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Untukmu, Naruto- _kun_. Ambillah!"

"Wah ... Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau sangat membantu."

Naruto menerima air pemberian sahabatnya itu, membuat Hinata senang karena menyadari usahanya tidak sia-sia.

Hinata mendengar _smartphone_ nya berdering. Ia kembali merogoh tas sekolahnya. Setelah _smartphone_ putih tersebut berada dalam genggaman, Hinata pun menjawab panggilan dari seberang sana.

Naruto dan Sakura hanya menunggu sahabat mereka selesai berbincang dengan orang seberang.

"Iya, _Tou-san_ ... Iya aku akan segera pulang. _Jaa_ ," ucap Hinata lalu kembali menyimpan _smartphone_ nya.

" _Ano_ ... Aku harus segera pulang. _Jaa ne_ ," pamit Hinata lalu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto hanya diam menatap tubuh ramping Hinata yang berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia mengakui bahwa gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO-The Guise of Love-Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

Hari sabtu di siang itu bagaikan malam bagi penduduk Kota Konoha. Pasalnya, matahari yang seharusnya bersinar, kini justru menghilang. Tergantikan oleh kelabu awan tebal yang menggantung di langit. Ditambah dengan kilatan cahaya yang menyambar rdan gelegar yang terdengar membahana.

Beberapa menit kemudian, air mulai turun dari langit. Bukan lagi dalam bentuk tetesan melainkan sekaligus berupa guyuran lebat.

Dalam kondisi semacam ini, sudah bisa dipastikan tidak akan tampak eksistensi satu manusia pun yang berkeliaran di jalan. Semua memilih untuk berteduh di dalam gedung tempat tinggal masing-masing.

Namun, rupanya ada seorang pemuda yang justru berlarian di tengah derasnya air hujan. Hanya bermodal tudung jaket yang berwarna abu-abu, pemuda itu berlari kencang. Mengabaikan cipratan air yang membasahi kaki-kaki kekarnya. Sesekali kepalanya mendongak, mengantar iris safirnya menatap langit. Bibirnya mencebik selaras dengan alisnya yang bertaut kala tatapannya bertemu dengan aura langit yang semakin kelam.

" _Ah_! Mengapa cuacanya seperti ini?"

Salahkan saja ia yang tidak membawa payung sebelum melangkah keluar rumah. Atau ia harus menyalahkan ramalan cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan cerah?

Sementara di lain sisi, seorang gadis sedang berteduh di teras rumahnya. Matanya mengintip ke arah langit yang masih setia menumpahkan air. Kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada sekaligus merapatkan _sweater_ cokelat yang ia kenakan. Mengabaikan begitu saja rasa dingin yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya, Hinata tetap berdiri. Kadang ia berjinjit demi melihat apakah seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu sudah memperlihatkan diri.

Dia hanya sendiri berdiri di depan rumah. Ayah dan adiknya sedang pergi menjenguk kakak sepupunya hari ini. Hanya Hinata yang ditinggal mengingat tugas kelompok yang diberikan guru.

Netra opalnya berbinar senang saat ia melihat sosok pemuda yang berlari kencang ke arahnya. Hinata tersenyum sekilas kemudian merasa terenyuh. Pemuda itu benar-benar luar biasa. Demi mengerjakan tugas bersama, ia rela basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang jantungnya berdegup kencang. Menggebrak rongga dada menuntut untuk dilepaskan. Ribuan ngengat bagaikan menggelitik perutnya.

Hinata senang, Hinata bahagia. Hanya dengan memandang kekasih hatinya, ia sudah merasa cukup. Walaupun nyatanya Naruto bukanlah miliknya.

Gadis itu tersentak ketika tubuh pemuda itu mendadak ambruk tepat di beberapa langkah menuju gerbang rumah. Secepat kilat Hinata berlari menyongsong. Tatapannya berubah khawatir.

"Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata meraih sebelah tangan Naruto dan mengalungkannya memutari leher hingga bertumpu pada bahu. Perlahan ia berdiri, membawa Naruto bersamanya. Ia tak acuh pada detak nadi yang meningkat drastis, tak peduli pada rasa hangat yang mengaliri pipi.

Di sisi lain, pemuda yang kini berada dalam rengkuhannya, juga merasakan hal yang sama. Gelenyar asing nan menyenangkan menguasai hati. Namun, dengan cepat Naruto menepisnya. Menegaskan dalam pikiran bahwa apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah efek semu akibat tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima, membuat Hinata semakin khawatir. Dengan cepat ia menggiring pemuda itu masuk ke rumah dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tamu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ini handuknya, Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata sembari menyodorkan lembaran handuk ungu kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya menatap sayu. Terlihat jelas ia masih lemah akibat insiden terjatuh tadi. Kepala berbalut helaian pirangnya menggeleng.

"Nanti saja, aku masih lemas, Hinata."

"Tapi jika terlalu lama memakai baju basah, kau bisa masuk angin."

Kembali Naruto menggeleng membuat Hinata mendesah. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak kemudian melangkah ragu mendekati Naruto. Perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bi-biarkan aku membantumu melepas baju."

Bola mata keduanya membelalak bersamaan. Hinata bahkan terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. Kedua tangan ia tangkupkan di depan mulut. Rona merah tak ayal menghiasi pipi masing-masing. Merasa salah tingkah dengan keadaan yang meliputi, Naruto dan Hinata saling mengalihkan pandang.

"Ma-maksudku ..."

"Ba-baiklah ..."

Hanya sebentar keheningan melanda. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Naruto dan mulai melepas satu per satu pakaian basah yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

Canggung dan kikuk. Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, entah mengapa membuat jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Sesekali bahkan mata mereka saling melirik, tidak sengaja bersirobok, dan akhirnya memalingkan muka.

Naruto tahu ini salah. Ia adalah kekasih dari Sakura, tetapi entah mengapa perasaan semacam ini muncul tiba-tiba. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia alami saat berada di dekat Sakura. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa sosok Hinata lebih istimewa dibanding kekasihnya sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Hinata juga merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimanapun, Naruto adalah sahabatnya dan kekasih dari sahabatnya. Gadis itu merasa kecewa dan bersalah di saat yang sama. Namun di balik rasa bersalahnya, terdapat sebuah perasaan bahagia hanya karena bisa bersama dengan Naruto tanpa ada Sakura di antara mereka.

Perasaan campur aduk menguasai sepasang remaja itu. Iringan detak nyaring membuat keduanya sesekali menahan nafas agar mampu teredam.

Ketika Hinata akan melepas kemeja yang Naruto pakai, ia terpaksa mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menarik lapis garmen itu ke belakang. Mungkin nasib mujur, atau justru nasib buruk, saat wajah seputih porselennya nyaris bersentuhan dengan wajah kecokelatan Naruto.

Bagai dikomando, gerakan mereka terhenti. Netra dengan warna berbeda saling memandang. Menyelami pesona masing-masing dan menenggelamkan diri padanya. Rasanya hangat kala deru nafas mereka saling beradu. Rasanya menyenangkan kala detakan nadi semakin berpacu. Rasanya begitu indah meski dada mereka terasa sakit.

Hinata yang pertama kali tersadar. Gadis itu menjauhkan diri dari tubuh si pemuda. Melirik ke sana kemari salah tingkah sambil merutuki dirinya yang lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"A-ah ... Naruto- _kun_ mau bubur? Aku baru saja memasak bubur," ucap Hinata.

Gadis itu berdiri cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan. Pemuda itu hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Pandangannya tak terputus dari sosok Hinata yang berjalan menuju dapur. Mengamati setiap gerak gerik hingga gadis itu kembali menemuinya.

"Ini buburnya, makanlah selagi hangat."

" _Arigatou_ , Hinata."

Kesunyian menyapa sepasang insan yang tengah menikmati bubur hangat. Tak ada yang mampu berucap karena suasana hati sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan yang ada. Tak ada yang menyangkal jika masing-masing menyimpan sensasi aneh yang mendadak tiba. Hanya dentingan lirih sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk tertangkap pendengaran. Berusaha menyeka tabuh jantung yang bertalu-talu.

"Ano ... Hinata, dimana _Jii-san_ dan Hanabi?" Naruto bertanya basa basi untuk mencairkan suasana yang penuh ketegangan.

"Mereka pergi ke Taki, menjenguk Neji- _nii_ yang sedang sakit."

"O-oh ..."

Suasana berlanjut tenang hingga keduanya selesai menghabiskan bubur. Naruto yang merasa telah menimbulkan masalah beberapa saat yang lalu, berinisiatif untuk mencuci mangkuk yang baru saja selesai mereka gunakan. Dengan langkah pelan, ia mengambil barang porselen tersebut dari tangan Hinata, menuai protes lemah sang gadis.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto- _kun_. Biar aku saja."

"Biar aku saja, Hinata. Aku kan sudah merepotkanmu sejak tadi datang."

"A-ah ... Tidak juga. Aku kan tuan rumah," ujar Hinata enggan mengalah.

Akhirnya sikap kekanakan mereka muncul, saling berebut dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Mangkuk itu berpindah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain hingga tarikan Naruto berubah kencang. Satu sentakan kuat yang membawa Hinata tertarik ke dalam pelukannya. Akibat keseimbangan yang goyah, tubuh Naruto pun terjengkang. Bisa dipastikan kini posisi keduanya terjatuh di lantai, dengan tubuh Hinata menindih tubuh sang pemuda.

Awalnya pasang mata mereka sama terpejam, berusaha mengantisipasi rasa sakit yang diperkirakan terjadi. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, kelopak mata mereka membuka. Kembali mengadu netra yang berbeda. Birunya langit bersitatap dengan lembutnya _amethyst_. Saling mengirimkan binar hangat yang membara. Sensasi aneh mencipta kelumpuhan di antara mereka hingga akhirnya sebuah peristiwa begitu saja terjadi.

Tepat saat Naruto menarik lembut kepala berbalut helaian indigo ke arahnya. Kontak mata tak sedetik pun terputus saat jeda mulai terkikis. Sampai pada jarak yang telah habis, membuat bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Lembut terasa, hanya kecupan singkat nan ringan. Namun, seolah belum merasa puas, Naruto meraih tengkuk Hinata dan menekannya. Semakin marapatkan sentuhan lapis bibir mereka. Bahkan dengan berani, pemuda itu lancang menyesapnya. Tak peduli jika dadanya kini bergemuruh, tak acuh jika diafragmanya kini membengkak, menuntut pasokan oksigen yang lebih besar lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara petir menggelegar, mengembalikan kesadaran keduanya. Tersentak kaget dan saling melepaskan diri, mereka terduduk paksa.

Nafas keduanya tersengal. Naruto yang menyandarkan diri pada kaki sofa dan Hinata yang sibuk menekan-nekan dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Tak menampik bahwa mereka menyukainya meski di sisi lain, logika jelas menyalahkan sikap masing-masing.

Sikap yang nantinya akan menjadi pemicu permasalahan diantara Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak dengan ragu. Kejadian mendadak tadi masih membuat gadis pecinta bunga lavender ini malu-malu kucing.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

" _Etto_ ... Kau mau menemaniku mencari kado ulang tahun untuk _kaa-san_ besok pagi?"

"Ulang tahun Kushina- _baa-san_? Bukannya 3 minggu lagi? Kenapa kau terburu-buru, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Aku hanya mau membelinya sekarang. Kebetulan uang tabunganku sedang banyak. Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?"

"Tapi, bu-bukannya kau bisa meminta Sakura- _chan untuk menemanimu_?"

Hinata masih menyebutkan nama sahabat musim semi kala Naruto mengajaknya pergi. Ingin rasanya Hinata segera mengatakan 'iya'. Tapi, ia harus ingat batasan.

"Eh? Aku tadi sudah memintanya. Tapi dia sudah ada janji dengan _kaa-san_ nya," ujar Naruto berusaha agar Hinata mau menerima ajakannya.

"Tapi..."

"Jika kau tidak mau tak apa, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin memaksa. Aku bisa meminta orang lain untuk menemaniku," ujar Naruto yang berusaha memancing Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku mau!" Hinata menjawab sambil memejamkan mata seakan mengucapkannya membutuhkan keberanian yang tinggi.

Naruto tertawa pelan membuat muka Hinata memerah. Begitu manisnya gadis yang menjadi sahabat baiknya ini.

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO-The Guise of Love-Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

Tidak seperti kemarin, hari Minggu ini langit terlihat cerah. Hamparan biru dengan arak gumpalan putih menghiasi. Cahaya matahari bahkan sudah memancar gagah meski hari masih bisa dikatakan pagi.

Sepasang remaja berjalan berdampingan di trotoar. Meski tidak saling bergandeng tangan, keduanya memperlihatkan perilaku layaknya pasangan kekasih. Saling berbincang ringan, atau lebih tepatnya si pemuda yang banyak melempar topik sedangkan sang gadis hanya menanggapi seperlunya.

Tingkah mereka tampak akrab kendati beberapa kali menampilkan polah malu-malu. Rona merah tak jarang membias di pipi, diiringi dengan wajah yang saling berpaling.

"Jadi kita akan kemana, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Membeli kado ulang tahun untuk _kaa-san_ , Hinata. Aku rasa, sudah 2 kali aku mengatakannya padamu"

"Uhm ... Sudah ada yang dipikirkan? Maksudku, Naruto- _kun_ mau membelikan apa sebagai kado?"

Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa ya? Hmm ... Mungkin sebaiknya jam tangan ya? Jam tangan _kaa-san_ sudah lama rusak dan _kaa-san_ belum membeli lagi."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Matanya berpendar bahagia sebab beberapa hal. Ia yang awalnya menyangka insiden ciuman kemarin akan membawa dampak buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, justru sebaliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Naruto akan mengajaknya 'kencan', sebut saja begitu. Memangnya apalagi istilah yang pantas digunakan, jika apa yang mereka berdua lakukan hari ini memang memiliki indikasi ke arah sana?

Keduanya berjalan memasuki toko jam tangan. Sesampainya di dalam, mereka mulai memilah-milah. Sempat beberapa kali beradu argumen tentang warna ataupun bentuk, namun selalu diakhiri dengan tawa lepas. Terkadang senyar aneh kembali menyapa, seperti saat tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan. Mencipta semburat merah di pipi.

"Ini saja ya, Hina-?"

Belum sempat Naruto menunjukkan _Bvlgari Roma Finissimo_ di balik etalase, ia justru dibuat terpana. Bola safirnya membelalak dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Di hadapannya, sosok gadis berambut indigo mempesonakan matanya. Padahal gadis itu hanya sedang menatap kagum pada sebentuk _Serpenti Tubogas_ marun yang sedang dipajang. Namun, binar mata penuh damba dari iris opal itu mampu membuat Naruto membeku. Terlebih saat bibir _peach_ sang gadis tersenyum merekah. Naruto merasa jantungnya nyaris lepas dari kaitan.

" _Ano_ ..."

Panggilan pramuniaga menyentak sepasang remaja tersebut untuk memandang penuh tanya kepadanya.

"Sudah diputuskan akan memilih yang mana?"

Senyuman manis nan kikuk Hinata lontarkan kepada wanita dewasa tersebut. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkan pandang kepada Naruto, secara halus menuntut sebuah jawaban.

"A-ah ... Aku ambil yang ini ...," tunjuknya pada pilihan pertamanya tadi,

"... dan ini," sambungnya sambil menunjuk _Serpenti_ yang sempat menarik perhatian Hinata. Gadis itu tentu saja terkejut bukan kepalang. Hatinya bergetar saat membayangkan siapa yang akan menerima jam tangan manis itu.

"Wah ... Ini memang cocok untuk nona manis ini. Kau beruntung ya, Nona, memiliki kekasih romantis seperti dia."

Pertanyaan disertai kedipan mata yang terkesan hanya sebagai basa basi itu justru mendapat reaksi berlebihan. Sepasang pelanggannya tersenyum canggung dan memperlihatkan gerakan kikuk. Naruto bahkan sempat menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Berusaha mencairkan suasana aneh yang menaungi, Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , mengapa kau membeli dua? Memangnya Kushina- _san_ biasa memakai dua jam tangan?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut, ia menatap Hinata konyol. Seakan memberitahukan bahwa pertanyaan Hinata itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini akan kuberikan kepada dua wanita berbeda."

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja kasir, meninggalkan Hinata yang termenung. Binar bahagia gadis itu mendadak lenyap, tergantikan oleh raut sendu yang menggantung. Tanpa sadar ia meremas baju di bagian dadanya. Bibirnya mematri senyuman kecut saat ia membayangkan sosok gadis musim semi yang akan tersenyum senang menerima pemberian Naruto. Pemberian berupa jam tangan yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Ayo, Hinata!"

Hinata mengikuti langkah lebar si pemuda. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu sesak saat mengetahui jika jam tangan itu akan diberikan kepada orang yang telah merebut cinta Naruto. Namun, gadis itu memilih tersenyum sebagai cara untuk menutup rapat gundah hatinya.

"Hei, Hinata."

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar sekali, bagaimana jika kita makan?"

"Uhm ... Baiklah, mau makan apa?"

Naruto kembali memasang pose berpikir. Pandangannya menerawang menuai raut serius terpampang di wajahnya. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi semacam itu tak mampu lagi menahan tawa.

"Hei, kau menertawakanku?"

"Ahahahaha ... Iya, Naruto- _kun_ lucu sekali jika memasang tampang serius seperti itu."

Tawa Hinata semakin lepas tatkala Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis itu sampai membungkukkan badannya sambil memegang perut yang terasa sakit akibat gelombang tawa. Awalnya Naruto mencebik kesal, namun sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Hatinya menghangat saat melihat gadis yang biasanya pemalu itu kini tertawa bahagia. Meski telah lama bersahabat dengan gadis Hyuuga itu, Naruto belum pernah sekalipun melihat sisi Hinata yang seperti ini.

Tergoda untuk menyentuh wajah lembut sang gadis, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Berpura-pura menyibak rambut yang menutupi pipi gadis itu. Hinata seketika menghentikan tawa dan memandang Naruto tak percaya. Pasang iris mereka beradu, mengirimkan keraguan luar biasa. Hinata terpaksa menelan ludah kasar saat ibu jari tangan Naruto mengusap pelan pipi kanannya. Kembali _neuron_ dalam sarafnya mengirimkan sinyal hangat yang menyenangkan. Membuat keduanya terlena untuk beberapa saat. Lalu kembali tersadarkan akan keadaan.

"A-ah maafkan aku," ujar Naruto.

"Ti-tidak masalah."

Hinata menundukkan kepala demi menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah memerah. Jemarinya saling meremas di depan dada.

"A- _ano_ , itu kedai ramen Ichiraku. Mau makan di sana, Hinata? Kebetulan perekonomianku menipis," ajak Naruto dengan selingan yang terdengar konyol di telinga Hinata.

Hinata mendongak sambil tertawa pelan, matanya menangkap kedai sederhana yang berdiri di tengah kota dan diapit oleh gedung-gedung bertingkat. Terlihat biasa saja jika dilihat dari luar, namun kedai ini memiliki rasa ramen yang benar-benar nikmat, nyaris tanpa tandingan.

Mereka menempati bangku yang kosong di bagian kiri dan memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Selanjutnya percakapan mengalir begitu saja, menyeka kecanggungan suasana yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

" _Ne_ , Hinata."

"Hm?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Naruto yang merogoh tas dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Pejamkan matamu!"

Bibir Naruto mencipta cengiran lebar sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya! Lakukan saja!"

Meski merasa ragu, Hinata menurut. Matanya memejam dengan jatung berdetak semakin kencang menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya. Mukanya malah memerah saat membayangkan Naruto akan menciumnya secara mendadak di sini.

Hanya sebentar rasa penasaran itu ada, karena menit berikutnya Hinata merasakan kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan logam dingin. Tanpa mampu lagi menahan keingintahuannya, Hinata membuka mata. Terbelalak lebar kala melihat _Serpenti Tubogas_ yang kini melingkari pergelangannya dengan anggun. Sungguh perpaduan yang kontras antara kulit putihnya dengan merah marun kepala jam tangan itu.

"A-apa?"

"Untukmu, Hinata."

" _Huh_?"

Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat menyisakan debaran kuat dalam rongga dada Hinata. Seolah memahami keraguan yang mendera Hinata, Naruto pun menjelaskannya.

"Itu untukmu. Aku lihat tadi kau mengaguminya dan kurasa memang cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu."

Apa Hinata baru saja bermimpi? Ataukah ia terlalu berdelusi hingga tidak bisa membedakan kenyataan dengan impian? Mengapa fakta yang ada di hadapannya ini lebih mirip dengan bayangan yang selalu ada di benaknya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menatap pemuda beriris biru di depannya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , benarkah ini untukku? Kau tidak perlu memberikan barang mahal untukku, Naruto- _kun_ "

"Iya."

"Uhm ... _Arigatou_."

Senyum manis membias di bibir mungil Hinata. Ekspresinya kentara tengah berbahagia. Serupa dengan roman yang ditampilkan oleh wajah kecokelatan dari Naruto.

Terlalu terlena dalam keadaan yang bagaikan mimpi, mereka tidak menyadari sepasang iris _aquamarine_ dari gadis berambut pirang panjang, tengah memandang tajam pada keduanya. Satu sudut bibir berkedut tertahan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian bermain di belakang Sakura. Kasihan sekali si Jidat, dia dikhianati oleh kekasih dan sahabatnya sendiri. _Tsk_!"

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO-The Guise of Love-Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

Tidak terasa hari Selasa telah menggantikan hari Senin. Semua orang tetap beraktivitas seperti biasa, termasuk anak sekolah. Karena kesibukan masing-masing, tanpa mereka sadari langit sudah mulai tertutup awan hitam. Awan-awan tersebut terus berkumpul hingga tidak ada celah untuk cahaya matahari.

Langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa dihentakkan oleh gadis cantik berambut sebahu warna merah jambu ini. Raut kesalnya begitu kentara. Langkah yang terlihat dan terdengar mencolok ini turut mengundang perhatian murid-murid yang berada di sepanjang lorong SMA Konoha.

Keningnya berkerut kesal. Sesekali umpatan pelan lepas dari mulut Sakura. Kedua tangannya juga mengepal hingga orang bodoh pun tahu bahwa Sakura sedang dalam keadaan tidak boleh diganggu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga sekolah. Ia terus berjalan hingga melewati beberapa murid yang mencoba menyapanya.

"Aku rasa dia di perpustakaan sekarang," gumam Sakura.

Kaki jenjang Sakura memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 'Perpustakaan' yang merupakan tempat favorit orang yang ia cari sekarang.

"Hinata!"

Sakura memanggil Hinata dengan suara lumayan keras tanpa mengindahkan peraturan perpustakaan untuk memelankan suara. Gadis musim semi ini menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membaca buku kesukaannya.

"Sakura- _chan_? Apa yang kau-"

Ucapan Hinata terputus karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja menariknya tanpa meminta persetujuan. Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menerka-nerka mengapa sahabatnya ini terlihat begitu marah.

Sakura terus membawa Hinata menyusuri lorong gedung SMA Konoha. Hinata dapat merasakan cengkraman Sakura begitu keras sampai-sampai pergelangan tangannya memerah.

Lama mereka berjalan, akhirnya Sakura dan Hinata berhenti di belakang gedung sekolah. Tempatnya begitu sepi sehingga orang-orang pun tak akan tahu andaikan teroris meletakkan senapan-senapannya di sini.

Cuaca mendung yang hampir menyerupai malam hari tidak menghalangi niat Sakura sedikit pun untuk segera menginterogasi Hinata.

"Sakura- _chan_ , ada apa denganmu?" Hinata bertanya khawatir dengan perubahan sikap sahabat merah jambunya.

"Kau jangan pura-pura polos, Hinata!" Sakura membentak membuat Hinata terperanjat. Baru sekali ini Hinata dibentak oleh sahabatnya sendiri setelah 10 tahun lamanya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata bertanya, sedikit pun ia belum mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sakura.

"Sudah kukatakan. Jangan berpura-pura polos!" Sakura kembali membentak dan kali ini berhasil mengundang tumpukan cairan bening lolos dari matanya.

"Aku ... Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Sakura- _chan_. Tolong beritahu aku apa salahku kepadamu," kata Hinata mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa salahmu kepadaku? Apa salahmu? Kau ingin mengetahuinya, HINATA?"

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna. Cukup sudah Hinata menahan cairan bening itu. Akhirnya tangisan lolos keluar setelah ia berusaha untuk membendung.

" _Hiks_ ," Hinata menundukkan kepala. Ia sudah mengerti sekarang apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura sedang menyinggung masalah Naruto.

"Apa ini ada … _hiks_ ... hubungannya dengan Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata bertanya untuk memastikan.

" _Heh_. Akhirnya kau sadar juga," ucap Sakura sinis lalu melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Sakura menatap Hinata yang kini sedang menunduk.

Bagaimana ini? Hinata merasa gelisah sekarang. Apa Sakura tahu apa yang Naruto dan Hinata lakukan di rumah Hinata dua hari yang lalu? Tidak mungkin bagi Hinata untuk berkata jujur bahwa ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh Naruto.

"Ya! Ini tentang Naruto- _kun_. Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin? Kencan?"

"Ke-kencan?" Hinata membeo yang di lain sisi merasa bersyukur karena Sakura tidak menyinggung kejadian di rumahnya.

"Bukan, Sakura- _chan_. Naruto- _kun_ hanya memintaku untuk menemaninya memilih kado ulang tahun _kaa-san_ nya," lanjut Hinata yang mendongak lalu kembali menudukkan kepalanya saat mendapati tatapan maut dari Sakura.

"Apa? Jika hanya itu dia bisa saja memintaku, Hinata. Bukan dirimu! Jikapun kau ikut, bukannya lebih baik kita pergi bersama?"

Hinata dapat merasakan aura di sekitarnya mendadak mencekam kala Sakura sedang dilanda perasaan gelisah.

"Dasar sialan! Kau musuh dalam selimut, Hinata! Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu selama ini. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang. Musuh terbesar itu adalah sahabat sendiri. Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu dengan beraninya menyakitiku! Kau sok polos! Tapi nyatanya …," teriak Sakura lalu sejurus kemudian telapak tangan Sakura melesat menampar pipi kiri Hinata.

"Kau ... Kau kejam, Hinata," lirih Sakura dapat didengar oleh Hinata.

Setetes air mengenai pundak Sakura. Sakura mengira tetesan tersebut adalah air mata Hinata. Namun, berawal dari tetes hingga berubah menjadi derai. Ternyata awan sudah menjatuhkan airnya dengan tempo lambat alias gerimis.

Hinata memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. Semua hal kejam yang menimpa Hinata terjadi untuk pertama kalinya.

Mata Hinata melebar ketika ia mendapati tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Hinata tahu kenapa dengan gadis _pinky_ itu. Hinata sangat ingin menenangkan sahabatnya. Namun baru saja ingin menyentuh pundak Sakura, Hinata dikejutkan saat tiba-tiba saja Sakura menepis tangannya.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku bukan sahabatmu lagi," kata Sakura dengan dinginnya.

Hinata terdiam ketika Sakura melangkahkan kaki sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia sangat sedih sekarang. Perasaan cemburu yang akan hadir ketika melihat kekasihmu sedang bersama perempuan lain.

"Tapi Naruto- _kun_ mengatakan kalau kau ada janji juga dengan _kaa-san_ mu, Sakura- _chan_ ," ujar Hinata takut-takut akan menambah tensi Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya dibuat terdiam.

"Janji?" Ulang Sakura memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Iya. Dia berkata seperti itu. Aku yang tidak tega menolak tentu saja menerimanya," jawab Hinata.

Sakura mendecih. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, maka Naruto telah menyakitinya. Tapi Sakura sangat ingin untuk tidak memercayai ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku tidak percaya lagi denganmu, Hinata. Kau bukan sahabatku lagi. Camkan itu!"

Hinata terperanjat mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sangat menohok hatinya. Sakura telah menyatakan pemutusan tali persahabatan mereka. Saat Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi dalam pandangan, Hinata pun jatuh terduduk.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Gumam Hinata yang kini perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih, gelisah, dan khawatir.

" _Hiks_ ... "

Hinata menundukkan kepala dan menangis dalam diam. Ia sungguh tidak kuat menerima nasib seperti ini. Dijauhi sahabatnya cukup untuk membuat Hinata kehilangan harapan untuk hidup. Hanya dikarenakan Sakura telah memarahinya, Hinata tidak mempunyai keberanian lagi untuk menyapa Naruto, sahabat baik yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Hinata tersentak ketika suara bariton yang amat ia kenali menyapanya. Gadis indigo ini terburu-buru mengucek mata.

Hinata langsung berdiri tanpa menatap _shapire_ indah milik Namikaze Naruto. Mengapa pemuda itu datang di saat dirinya baru saja berniat mengubah pandangan hidup?

"Hinata ..."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih dagu lancip Hinata agar gadis itu menatapnya. Namun Hinata dengan cepat menepis tangan Naruto. Naruto terkejut mendapat perlakuan asing dari Hinata.

Naruto diam memandangi gadis yang sedang menunduk di depannya. Tidak biasanya Hinata seperti ini. Naruto selalu memercayai Hinata adalah gadis baik yang tidak pernah kasar sedikit pun. Tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang?

"Hinata?" Naruto membatin saat Hinata berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya seorang diri. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam tanpa mengejar Hinata walaupun niat itu sempat muncul di hatinya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Naruto bergumam seorang diri menunjukkan kekhawatiran terhadap gadis yang sudah ia kenal selama 10 tahun itu.

"Gawat!"

Hujan lebat mulai berjatuhan menggantikan gerimis yang telah dirasakan oleh Hinata dan Sakura tadi.

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO-The Guise of Love-Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat tenang. Hembusan angin menyapa perlahan. Pemuda pirang itu mendongak sejenak ke atas langit melalui jendela, menatap birunya hamparan langit yang senada dengan iris matanya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman, menarik paksa sudut bibir yang kemudian berkedut tertahan.

Sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, Naruto mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sangat ia kenali. Ya, dia adalah Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat kesulitan membawa tumpukan buku dalam gendongannya.

"Hinata!"

Naruto memanggil gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu. Namun si punya nama hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata," sapa Naruto lalu menyentuh pundak Hinata yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Maaf, aku harus mengantarkan buku ini ke perpustakaan, Naruto- _kun_."

"Biar aku bantu," tawar Naruto.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam di tengah koridor.

Naruto hanya bisa kembali memandangi punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh. Gadis itu selalu saja menjauhinya semenjak kemarin. Ingin menyapa, Hinata hanya diam atau ketika mereka sempat melakukan kontak, Hinata langsung mencari alasan untuk kabur.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Naruto bergumam.

Entah Naruto yang tidak peka atau Hinata yang kekanak-kanakan. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahui kebenarannya. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sakura sementara Hinata selalu menjauhi Naruto seperti anak kecil yang bertengkar dengan temannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto gelisah sendiri melihat nilai tugasnya yang 100. Nilai 100 adalah angka tertinggi dalam penilaian. Namun kenapa Naruto gelisah? Ternyata Naruto gelisah karena ini merupakan nilai 100 pertamanya selama SMA. Tugas kelompok yang ia kerjakan bersama Hinata ternyata menjadi nilai tertinggi di mata pelajaran Sastra Jepang kali ini.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lalu menoleh ke samping di mana gadis indigo itu duduk.

Hinata tersentak mendengar panggilan Naruto. Ternyata pada jam istirahat ini Naruto masih duduk di bangkunya. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Berkatmu aku sepuluh ribu langkah lebih maju, Hinata," ujar Naruto senang sambil berdiri memperlihatkan perasaan bahagianya.

" _Sssss_ …," desis Hinata sambil mengusap perutnya dan berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Aku harus ke toilet. _Gomen._ "

Naruto melongo atas tindakan Hinata yang seperti mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan. Ia sungguh tidak suka atas sikap Hinata hari ini.

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO-The Guise of Love-Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

" _Argh_! Kenapa dia menjauhiku?" Naruto berteriak frustrasi sambil menjambak helaian pirangnya.

Ia berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjang empuk. Ia terlihat kacau selama dua minggu ini. Kira-kira, apa yang membuat Naruto seperti ini?

Bayangan seorang gadis berambut indigo hinggap di otaknya. Sudah dua minggu ini Naruto selalu dihadapkan pada sikap asing yang diperlihatkan Hinata. Sikap yang selalu menjauhi Naruto dan selalu diam jika mereka secara tak sengaja saling berpapasan. Terlalu kekanak-kanakan bagi Naruto. Namun apa daya jika setiap dia akan menghampiri Hinata selalu dihalangi oleh Sakura?

Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata. Kenapa selalu dia yang dipikirkan dan dikhawatirkan Naruto? Kenapa bukan Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura? Naruto merasakan hal yang aneh sekarang. Mengapa dengan hanya memikirkan Hinata bisa membuatnya malu sendiri? Padahal Sakura yang berstatus sebagai kekasih tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti ini.

Terbersit sedikit perasaan campur aduk di relung hati Naruto antara menyesal, kecewa, dan ragu. Naruto merasa telah menyesal karena tidak memilih Hinata. Kecewa karena dia baru saja menyadari perasaannya ketika ia sudah terlanjur menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Dan Naruto juga merasakan ragu untuk memilih Hinata atau Sakura jika sudah pada waktunya.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Tidak biasanya mereka seperti itu," batin Naruto teringat suatu hal ganjil antara Sakura dan Hinata. Lama melamun, akhirnya Naruto kembali tersadar lalu mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang.

Naruto sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk memeriksa jam dinding. Sudah pukul 8 malam dan Sakura tidak mengabarinya semenjak sepulang sekolah hingga sekarang.

Perasaan khawatir pun menjalari hati Naruto. Bukan hal biasa Sakura tidak mengabarinya. Biasanya gadis itu akan selalu mengabari Naruto mengenai kemana dia pergi, di mana dia sekarang, dan apa yang dilakukannya.

" _Wow_ ," gumam Naruto takjub ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar dikarenakan kontak bernama 'Sakura' sedang memanggilnya.

Naruto dengan cepat meraih ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas. Menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dari Sakura.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ " sahut Naruto.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto mendengar suara lembut Sakura di seberang sana. Ia kembali merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang sambil tetap menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Kau dimana, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang khawatir Sakura baru saja mengabarinya jam 8 malam.

"Aku masih di _Konoha_ _Grand Mall_ , Naruto- _kun_. Bisakah kau menjemputku? Aku terlalu takut untuk pulang sendirian," jawab Sakura yang membuat Naruto langsung berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku 10 menit!"

"Hm."

Naruto pun kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Kali ini ia hanya menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana karena tidak ada tempat lain untuk menyimpan.

Naruto mengambil jaket kulit cokelat yang menggantung di balik pintu kamar. Tujuannya sekarang adalah Konoha _Grand Mall_ yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari kediaman Naruto.

"Naruto, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya sang ibu yang memiliki rambut merah bagaikan tomat, Kushina.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar, _Kaa-san,_ " jawab Naruto terburu-buru dan langsung keluar dari rumah minimalisnya.

Naruto pun berlari. Tujuannya adalah halte bus. Ia harus menaiki bus jika ingin cepat sampai di _Konoha_ _Grand Mall_ yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari rumah Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari hingga ketika dirinya melewati rumah Hinata, dia dibuat terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap rumah setinggi 2 tingkat itu. Rumah bak istana yang mengekang putri kerajaan yang amat cantik di dalamnya.

"Hinata," gumam Naruto saat mendapati sosok Hinata tengah mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Naruto mencoba tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Namun hatinya tertohok saat Hinata menutup jendela dengan kain gorden.

Naruto tersenyum getir. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menggerogoti hati. Ia harus kuat sambil menyerukan 'Aku laki-laki!' di dalam hati.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat lalu kembali melanjutkan larinya menuju halte bus.

Di lain sisi, sosok Hyuuga Hinata langsung merebahkan badannya di atas ranjang dengan mata yang mengalirkan air bening. Ia menenggelamkan kepala pada bantal kesayangannya.

"Aku harus kuat menjauhi Naruto- _kun_ demi Sakura- _chan._ "

Uuuuuuuuuu

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat di antara manusia yang berjalan pelan di trotoar. Banyak omelan keluar dari mulut pejalan kaki yang merasa tidak nyaman terhadap pemuda pirang itu.

"Hei, _Gaki_! Pelan-pelan sedikit!" Teriak bocah laki-laki yang tidak sadar akan perbedaan usia antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Bocah tak tahu diri itu ikut mengomel walaupun Naruto lebih tua darinya.

Naruto hanya diam tidak merespon omelan orang-orang saat ia sedang berlari. Ia harus berada di _Konoha_ _Grand Mall_ secepatnya untuk menemani sang kekasih.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Panggil Sakura senang saat Naruto berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Terbersit perasaan bahagia saat melihat Naruto yang berlari ke arahnya sambil memasang wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

Sakura tersenyum ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu tertunduk dengan nafas yang memburu. Sakura pun melangkahkan kaki putihnya menuruni jenjang anak tangga Konoha _Grand Mall_.

"Kau terlihat kacau, Naruto- _kun_ ," kata Sakura lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau yang tiba-tiba saja membuatku khawatir, Sakura."

"Wah benarkah?"

"Hm."

Sakura kembali terkekeh pelan. Naruto berdiri dengan normal lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, Sakura dengan mendadak menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Kejadian di luar dugaan ini tentu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ayo kuantar pulang," ajak Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya yang mampu menghangatkan hati Sakura di malam hari yang dingin ini.

"Terima kasih, Naruto- _kun_ ," jawab Sakura lalu menyentuh telapak tangan lebar nan hangat itu. Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama tersenyum.

"Ayo."

Naruto dan Sakura melangkahkan kaki menyusuri trotoar di pinggir jalanan kota Konoha. Mereka harus berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju halte bus agar jarak dengan kediaman Haruno semakin dekat.

"Ne, Sakura, kenapa kau malam-malam begini baru pulang?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli untuk kado ulang tahun _kaa-san_ mu, Naruto- _kun_ ," jawab Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau mengingatnya ya. Apa yang akan kau berikan, Sakura?"

"Ra-ha-sia"

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar saat Sakura mulai mempermainkannya. Sakura membulatkan mata. Ia teringat sesuatu setelah Naruto membuka topik mengenai kado.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah 180 derajat. Kini gadis musim semi itu hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto yang menyadari perubahan Sakura pun menoleh ke kanan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto namun Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan berhentinya Sakura lantas membuat Naruto ikut berhenti. Pagutan tangan mereka ikut dilepaskan oleh Sakura. Pemuda jangkung ini berdiri menghadap Sakura yang masih saja terdiam.

"Sakura?" Panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Dua minggu yang lalu di hari minggu, kau pergi kemana, Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Dua minggu yang lalu? Hmmm ... Pergi mencari kado untuk _kaa-san_ ku," jawab Naruto yang sudah mengerti arah pertanyaan Sakura.

Seketika hati Naruto diselimuti oleh kegundahan. Sakura pasti akan menanyakan dengan siapa ia pergi. Begitulah pertanyaan susulan yang kira-kira akan muncul setelah pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Dengan siapa?"

Benar, bukan?

"Hina-"

"Kenapa, Naruto- _kun_? Kenapa Hinata? Kau bisa mengajakku, bukan?" Tanya Sakura setengah berteriak.

Naruto tersentak. Ia melihat sekitarnya. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka. Naruto mendadak malu ditatap ratusan pasang mata. Ketika ia kembali akan menatap Sakura, ia terkejut saat menemukan pipi Sakura telah basah oleh air mata.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Tapi, tolong pelankan suaramu," bisik Naruto.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Naruto- _kun_! Kenapa Hinata yang kau ajak dan bukan aku?" Cicit Sakura sambil menangkup wajah agar Naruto tidak melihat sosok lemahnya.

Sakura cemburu setengah mati sekarang. Kekasih dan sahabatnya dengan berani bermain di belakangnya selama ini. Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi membuat Naruto gelagapan.

Naruto mengangkat tangan ingin menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Namun belum menyentuh pundak Sakura, Naruto kembali menarik tangannya akibat perasaan ragu.

" _Hiks_!"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat Sakura berlari dan menyenggol tubuhnya. Pemuda pirang itu membalikkan badan. Perasaan Naruto langsung kacau ketika mendapati Sakura berlari menjauh.

"Sakura!" Teriak Naruto lalu berlari mengejar gadis musim semi yang ia cintai itu.

Cinta? Naruto dilema sekarang. Ia dibuat berhenti berlari oleh perasaan dilemanya. Mencintai dua orang gadis di waktu yang bersamaan membuat Naruto dilema hebat.

" _Argh_!" Umpat Naruto lalu duduk di sebuah bangku beton yang ditempatkan di pinggir jalan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto berulang kali mengacak helaian pirangnya frustrasi. Delapan belas tahun lamanya ia hidup dan baru sekarang ia mengalami dilema berat.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto terdiam ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya yang tengah dilanda kedilemaan.

Naruto mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda _raven_ yang sangat dikenalinya. Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya. Sasuke merupakan sahabat Naruto semenjak SMA.

"Kau sedang apa? Kau terlihat kacau," tanya Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

Sasuke meletakkan kantong belanjaan disebelahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dimana sang sahabat sedang dilanda frustrasi.

"Biar kutebak. Kau sedang dilema?" Tanya Sasuke menerka-nerka nasib sang sahabat.

"Kau benar" jawab Naruto tanpa malu untuk menjawabnya.

"Sakura dan Hinata, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menyandarkan badannya ke penyangga bangku.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?!" Tanya Naruto yang terkejut Sasuke mengetahui hal tersebut. Sasuke merespon dengan tertawa yang berhasil membuat Naruto menahan kesal.

"Kau mudah dibaca. Ingat. Aku nyaris setiap saat disampingmu ketika di sekolah," jawab Sasuke lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Naruto hanya diam menatap pemuda _raven_ yang sudah kembali berdiri itu. Sasuke tak lupa meraih kantong belanjaannya tadi.

"Aku ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak kemarin," kata Sasuke lalu menoleh ke Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu pandai menasehati. Tapi ingat pesanku baik-baik. Mungkin juga terdengar pasaran," lanjut Sasuke dengan tawa kecil di akhir kalimat.

"Tidak masalah," respon Naruto seolah mengharapkan sahabatnya mau memberikan masukan.

"Ikuti kata hatimu. Sekian hanya itu. Aku pamit. _Jaa_ "

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya setelah memberikan masukan singkat tadi. Walaupun singkat, tapi nyatanya mampu me _restart_ pikiran Naruto.

"Jika boleh memilih, aku lebih mencintai …, " ujar Naruto lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika Naruto mulai bersuara. Mata _onyx_ nya melirik Naruto melalui ekor mata.

" ... "

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Naruto. Pemuda _raven_ ini memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa salut dengan keputusan sang sahabat yang sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Itu baru laki-laki. Semoga beruntung!"

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO-The Guise of Love-Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

Geluduk di ujung langit seolah hendak meruntuhkannya. Sedikit berisik tapi sejujurnya cukup untuk mencipta damai di hati manusia. Awan kelabu yang bergumpal seakan berlomba untuk menarik perhatian sang bayu, demi meluruhkan titik air yang telah lama menggantung. Gelap dan kelam sebagai efek hilangnya pendaran cahaya sang mentari.

Tanpa memikirkan cuaca yang terlihat mendung, Hinata sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur. Hari Sabtu tanpa ada kegiatan sekolah, diisi Hinata untuk merapikan rumahnya dan memasak makanan di sore harinya.

Entah mengapa di jam 4 sore seperti ini Hinata merasakan perutnya dilanda lapar hebat. Mungkin karena tubuhnya terlalu lelah setelah membersihkan rumahnya yang terbilang besar ini.

" _Nee-chan_ , Sakura- _nee_ mengirimkan pesan!"

Hinata menghentikan acara memotong bawang saat suara cempreng Hanabi menginterupsi. Gadis manis ini memutar badannya dan mendapati sang adik yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Batin Hinata yang merasa tak percaya atas omongan Hanabi.

"Kemarikan!" Pinta Hinata yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya. Hanabi mengangguk paham lalu menyodorkan ponsel Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum senang saat nama Sakura'lah yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Hinata mengisyaratkan agar Hanabi pergi dengan tangan yang dikibaskan layaknya mengusir. Hanabi yang diperlakukan seperti itu tidak mau kalah. Ia mencibir ke arah Hinata lalu kabur begitu saja.

"Sakura- _chan_ mengirimkan pesan!" Pekik Hinata senang dalam hati.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Hinata menyentuh pilihan baca pesan. Mata Hinata berbinar membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Sakura- _chan_ ingin memintaku menemuinya di tepi sungai pukul 5 sore untuk meminta maaf? Baiklah aku akan datang. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf," batin Hinata senang karena waktu untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura, yang sudah lama ia nantikan, akhirnya datang.

Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja konter di sampingnya. Hinata bersiul-siul bahagia sambil kembali pada acara memotong bawang yang sempat tertunda.

Acara memasak Hinata berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Hinata memakan makanan yang dimasakannya di atas meja makan.

" _Itadakimasu_!"

Hinata mulai menggenggam sendok lalu mengambil sesendok nasi goreng. Ia terlihat buru-buru mengunyah nasi goreng buatannya itu.

" _Gochisousamadeshita_!"

Hinata langsung bangkit dan mencuci piringnya. Ia terus terburu-buru karena tidak sabar lagi untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

Uuuuuu

"Naruto, oper bolanya kepadaku!" Teriak seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan iris mata _slit_ nya.

"..."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan teman setimnya dalam permainan bola basket 3 lawan 3, Naruto terus sibuk men _dribble,_ mengabaikan pemuda yang meminta bola tadi. Namanya adalah Inuzuka Kiba.

"Kau terlalu egois, Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke yang sedari tadi meminta bola namun tidak juga diberikan Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam dan masih sibuk menggocek bola dengan kedua tangannya. Perasaanya sedang kalut sekarang hingga terbawa ketika ia sedang berolahraga.

Pemuda itu kini sedang memikirkan seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Hatinya gelisah ketika ia tidak dapat mengobrol dengan sang pujaan hati.

Sedang sibuk mengawasi Naruto yang terus berlari sana-sini sambil membawa bola, Gaara yang berperan sebagai lawan main Naruto dibuat tidak berkutik ketika Naruto tiba-tiba saja melompat ingin melakukan tembakan 2 angka.

"Gawat!" Umpat Gaara lalu melompat mencoba menganggu tembakan Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika berada di atas udara saat menemukan seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya berlalu dengan sebuah sepeda melewati lapangan basket di tepi jalan ini.

Ia kembali menginjakkan kakinya di atas lapangan dengan bola masih berada dalam pegangannya.

" _Argh_! Padahal tadi itu kesempatan bagus, Naruto! Kau malah melakukan _foul_ " Kata Kiba menunjukkan kekesalannya. Padahal tadi Kiba sempat mengumpat kesal karena Naruto yang terlalu bermain egois.

" _Eh_?" Gumam Kiba saat bola yang dipegang Naruto tadi sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

Kiba menoleh ke depan. Ternyata Naruto sudah berlari meninggalkan lapangan entah kemana.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto?" Teriak Gaara saat permainan mereka terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan..

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membaringkan sepedanya begitu saja di atas rerumputan. Hinata mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri terdiam di tepi sungai.

Tidak mempedulikan gerimis air yang mulai membasahi bumi, Hinata menuruni rerumputan yang menukik ke bawah. Senyum tidak luntur dari wajahnya semenjak Sakura mengirimkan pesan tadi.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Hinata memanggil gadis musim semi itu ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping Sakura yang sedang memandangi sungai.

Sakura menoleh. Sorot matanya yang tajam membuat Hinata terdiam. Seketika Hinata dibuat membisu dan melangkah mundur saat Sakura melangkah mendekat.

"Kenapa, Hinata? Kenapa kau yang dipikirkan oleh pria brengsek itu?" Tanya Sakura pelan tertahan dan terdengar dingin membuat tubuh Hinata mendadak lemas walaupun dia tadi sudah makan.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_. Hentikan! Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf," ujar Hinata dengan perasaannya yang sudah gelisah.

Mata Hinata membulat saat Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari saku celananya. Otak Hinata langsung mengirim sinyal bahaya.

"Ke-kenapa?" Gumam Hinata saat niatnya ingin kabur namun kakinya sudah gemetar. Kakinya mendadak lemas membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

"Hentikan, Sakura- _chan_!" Teriak Hinata saat Sakura sudah dua meter di depannya.

Hinata berteriak histeris. Namun tidak ada satupun orang yang berlalu lalang. Sakura berdiri tepat di depan Hinata dengan seringaiannya.

"Naruto- _kun_ pasti akan kembali mencintaiku jika kau tiada, Hinata," kata Sakura yang ternyata 100% masih sadar akan perbuatannya.

Kebenciannya terhadap Hinata ternyata sudah membukit. Itulah kesimpulan yang didapat ketika mengetahui Sakura datang menemui Hinata dengan gunting dan berniat menusuk Hinata.

Berawal dari mendung, lalu gerimis, dan sekaranglah waktunya hujan untuk unjuk diri. Air yang turun lebat dari langit mulai membasahi dua gadis yang sedang berhadapan itu.

"Kumohon, hentikan," cicit Hinata yang sudah tidak berdaya bagaikan anak kambing yang berhadapan dengan beruang dewasa.

"Mati kau, Hinata!"

"Hentikan semua ini, Sakura!"

Sakura membulatkan mata saat tangannya yang mengenggam gunting telah dicengkeram kuat oleh seseorang.

"Naruto- _kun_?" Gumam Hinata yang dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

Sakura memutar kepalanya dengan cepat dan mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya tajam dengan tangan yang menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Naruto merebut paksa gunting yang ada di tangan Sakura lalu membuangnya jauh ke sungai.

Naruto menarik Sakura dengan paksa agar menjauhi Hinata. Sakura pun oleng berkat sentakan kuat Naruto hingga jaraknya dengan Naruto dan Hinata jadi menebal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Naruto mencoba membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Hinata hanya diam ketika Naruto membopong tubuh mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Naruto- _kun_?" Teriak Sakura yang terlihat kacau.

"Karena apa yang kau lakukan itu membahayakan keselamatan Hinata, Sakura!" Jawab Naruto ikut berteriak atau lebih tepatnya membentak.

"Kenapa selalu Hinata yang kau bela? Aku ini kekasihmu, Naruto- _kun_. Belalah aku dari pada gadis itu!"

Sakura terus berteriak tanpa henti walaupun pakaiannya sudah basah kuyup oleh hujan. Sakura tidak mempedulikan itu. Fokusnya sekarang hanyalah murka di hadapan kedua manusia yang mengkhianatinya itu.

"Cukup, Sakura!"

"Kau ingin aku diam? Kau cukup menciumku maka aku akan diam, Naruto!" Balas Sakura yang mulai menuntut Naruto untuk memilihnya.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Sakura pun menyeringai mendapati Naruto yang tidak lagi berkutik. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menonton tetap dibuat merinding oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Sakura.

"..."

"..."

"Sakura!" Seru Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak kaget.

"Apa?!" Balas Sakura yang masih terlihat marah.

"Aku mencintai Hinata!"

Terkejut dan tak percaya. Itulah respon yang didapatkan setelah Naruto mengucapkan pernyataan. Tidak hanya satu orang yang merespon. Tetapi dua orang. Merekalah Hinata dan Sakura.

Hinata menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Hinata menatap pemuda yang sedang membopong tubuhnya ini. Dia 100% tidak menduga ucapan Naruto tadi dapat ia dengar dengan jelas.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya, _heh_ ," kata Sakura yang sudah kembali tenang.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya. Ia berusaha menaiki tanah rerumputan yang miring itu. Naruto dan Hinata hanya menatap apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia akan pulang," kata Naruto mencoba memecahkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau benar," balas Hinata.

"Sini kuantar pulang," ajak Naruto lalu ...

"KYAAA!" Pekik Hinata saat Naruto menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_.

"Kau seperti siput jika jalan seperti itu."

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO-The Guise of Love-Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

Naruto dengan sorot mata yang biasa-biasa saja sedang menatap iris _emerald_ milik Sakura. Keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa, Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Suhu dingin pagi hari ini cukup membuat Naruto mengencangkan jas sekolahnya.

Sakura memeriksa sekitarnya. Taman komplek di mana Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata tinggal masih terlihat sepi di pagi buta ini. Apakah Sakura harus menyalahkan Naruto karena telah mengajaknya bertemu tepat pada pukul setengah 7 pagi? Apalagi suhu dingin begini membuat bulu remang Sakura berdiri.

"Aku rasa aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Sakura," ujar Naruto _to the point_ tanpa mengawalinya dengan basa-basi.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri ayunan.

Naruto hanya diam di tempat dan mengamati apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Pemuda ini merasa terpanggil untuk mengikuti gadis tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengira- bukan. Tapi aku sudah yakin kau akan mengatakan itu, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto hanya diam saat Sakura mulai berbicara sambil berayun-ayun di atas bangku ayunan. Naruto sendiri kini hanya berdiri menyandar pada tiang penyangga ayunan tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Aku hanya perlu kepastian darimu 3 hari yang lalu. Ucapan fakta ketika kau menyerukan bahwa kau mencintai Hinata. Itu sudah cukup untuk dijadikan alasan mengapa hubungan kita ini harus berakhir, Naruto- _kun_ ," tutur Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya yang masih dapat dilihat Naruto walaupun Sakura berada dalam keadaan bergerak.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Ya seperti itu. Kau memang harus meminta maaf kepadaku, Naruto-k _un_. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku gila untuk sementara waktu."

Sakura menghentikan ayunannya saat menyadari sesuatu. Sakura pun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

" _Gomenasai_ , Sakura!" Seru Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam. Namun 5 detik kemudian Sakura melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk senyuman manis.

"Karenaku, kau sudah mengalami sakitnya jatuh cinta. Aku menyesal telah membuatmu kecewa, Sakura. Kau memang cinta pertama yang sangat kukagumi. Aku sendiri merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadap Hinata ketika kita telah menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Sakura kembali berdiri dari ayunan yang tadi ia duduki. Kini Sakura berdiri di hadapan Naruto yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Berhentilah membungkuk, Naruto," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau memaafkanku. Aku rela melakukan apapun yang kau mau sebisaku sebagai tanda permintaan maafku!" Jawab Naruto tanpa berubah dari posisi membungkuknya.

"Kubilang berdiri," kata Sakura lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto agar kembali berdiri.

"Sakura," gumam Naruto ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Naruto- _kun_. Aku rela melepasmu demi kebahagiaan sejatimu. Jika yang kau pilih adalah Hinata, maka pilihanmu tepat. Aku hanya perlu pengakuanmu yang sebenarnya," ujar Sakura lirih di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sakura," gumam Naruto lalu membalas pelukan erat Sakura.

"Kau tadi mengatakan akan mengabulkan keinginanku, bukan?" Tanya Sakura masih dalam pelukan erat Naruto.

"Hm. Apapun asalkan mampu kuwujudkan," jawab Naruto yakin.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kita bertiga tetap menjadi sahabat baik. Aku juga ingin kau menyatakan cintamu kepada Hinata hari ini juga. Ingat! Hari ini juga," ujar Sakura tegas membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Dengan senang hati, Sakura."

.

.

* * *

 **_ooO-The Guise of Love-Ooo_**

* * *

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan tergesa-gesa. Tidak menyadari tangannya telah menarik bagian bawah _seifuku_ hingga sedikit memperlihatkan jenjang tungkainya. Ia tampak lebih mementingkan laju langkah kaki demi mencapai tempat tujuan. Tempat yang tertulis pada surat yang ia temukan di lokernya pagi tadi.

Wajahnya mematri binar penasaran dan-

-sedikit waswas.

 _ **'Ada apa Naruto-kun memintaku datang ke belakang gedung sekolah?'**_

Sembari menahan debaran jantung, Hinata merapalkan sebaris doa. Semoga apa yang terjadi nanti bukan hal yang buruk. Mengingat hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak harmonis beberapa waktu ke belakang. Meskipun untuk saat ini hubungan mereka telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Netra pucat Hinata sedikit bergetar saat kakinya menginjak rerumputan di belakang gedung yang menjulang. Ia menatap ragu pada sosok pemuda pirang yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Sejenak langkahnya terdiam, udara mendadak tercekat di saluran napas. Gemulai angin yang bertiup sedikit menerbangkan helaian pirang si pemuda yang cukup gondrong. Goresan di sepasang pipi kecokelatan itu sedikit terangkat saat bibir tipisnya membias senyum lebar. Dan jantung Hinata semakin berpacu ketika iris biru Naruto menatap tepat di kedalaman _amethyst_ nya.

Seakan waktu terhenti saat keduanya saling memandang dengan layang memuja. Menyelami bait perasaan yang terpancar jelas di manik mata mereka. Tepat kala hembusan angin merayu jaringan kulit, Naruto berjalan mendekat. Tak sedetikpun memutus kontak mata hingga jarak antara mereka semakin menipis.

Naruto sedikit menunduk demi bisa melihat ekspresi gadis yang belakangan ini selalu menjadi aktris utama dalam mimpinya. Jemari tangannya tersembunyi di belakang.

"A-Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kemudian satu tarikan nafas dalam. Diikuti hembusan perlahan.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku."

Tak ada hentian napas sama sekali. Semua lancar terucap dalam satu waktu sekaligus tanpa basa-basi. Meski tak memungkiri keduanya masih terlibat deru jantung yang menggebu. Terbukti dari rona merah yang menghiasi pipi masing-masing.

Hinata yang masih membisu, hanya mampu menatap pemuda pirang itu tak percaya. Dan di detik berikutnya setetes air mata tampak menuruni pipi putihnya.

"A-apa?"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Tatapannya berubah tajam hingga membuat Hinata bergidik.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku," tegasnya.

Air mata lebih dulu menjadi jawaban, diiringi dengan senyuman lembut sang gadis. Naruto pun turut tersenyum bahagia. Tapi senyum Naruto turut luntur kala senyum Hinata memudar. Hinata tampak ragu. Naruto mengerti maksud keraguan dari Hinata. Naruto tahu betul sekarang Hinata memikirkan gadis berambut merah jambu yang sangat dikenalinya.

" _GANBATTE_!"

Nyaris pemuda pirang itu berteriak marah karena telinganya baru saja mendengar sorakan riuh di atas sana.

Sepasang remaja dengan warna rambut kontras ini sontak mendongak ke atas di mana barisan jendela gedung sekolah yang menghadap ke belakang dipenuhi oleh puluhan murid. Naruto dan Hinata menatap berpuluh mata yang tengah menyaksikan momen bahagia mereka. Senyum canggung dan malu-malu menghiasi bibir Naruto sementara Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Sakura ..."

Ucapan lirih Naruto berhasil menarik atensi Hinata. Kini pasang mata keduanya mengarah pada titik yang sama. Pada sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Kendati tak dapat merasakan isi hati Sakura, namun Naruto dan Hinata yakin jika Sakura memberikan senyum bahagianya. Akhirnya sepasang kekasih baru itu tersenyum bersama sang sahabat.

"Itu sudah menjawab keraguanmu, bukan, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali menatap iris _amethyst_ yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Aku mengerti, Naruto- _kun,_ " jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hinata? Apa jawabanmu atas pernyataan cintaku?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Naruto kembali mendengar suara gaduh dari atas sana. Jika saja ia tidak berada dalam momen serius, sudah dipastikan Naruto akan menghajar siswa-siswa yang bersorak itu satu per satu . Namun, yang membuat Naruto bahagia bukan kepalang adalah anggukan pelan kepala Hinata.

Di lain sisi, Sakura kini tengah tersenyum lembut sembari menahan denyut nyeri di relung hati terdalamnya. Tapi mengebelakangkan semua itu, Sakura turut berbahagia atas kedua sahabatnya.

 _'Meski aku belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Naruto-kun, tapi aku bahagia melihat kalian bisa bersama menyatukan cinta. Semoga di lain waktu, aku bisa merajut kisah cinta seindah yang kalian miliki.'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END!**

.

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Kami kembali hadir dalam sebuah ff kolaborasi yang tergabung ke dalam kelompok _**IkuNai**_ (singkatan nama asli dari 2 author yang bersangkutan). Kami adalah _**Kazehiro Tatsuya**_ dan _**JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**_ !

Semoga kalian suka dengan karya kolaborasi kami yang satu ini.

Kami semua yang menjalankan event ini hanya merupakan member dari sebuah _GC LINE_. _**Kazehiro Tatsuya**_ dengan iseng-isengnya mencetuskan sebuah event hiburan bertajuk **Collaboration Battle** !

Kami dari tim _**IkuNai**_ akan menuangkan 5 tim yang berpartisipasi dalam **Collaboration Battle** ini. Mereka adalah :

.

1\. _**Kazehiro Tatsuya**_ & _**JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**_

2\. _**Misa Mitsuka**_ & _**Aiuko**_

3\. _**Baka DimDim**_ & _ **Kimono'z**_

4\. _**DiwarX**_ & _**EL23**_

5\. _**Aoi Aysel**_ & _**Narugankster**_

.

.

.

 **Special A/N :**

.

.

.

From _**JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**_ ,

.

Hai, numpang ngobrol di akun orang hehe ...

Um ... Jadi ini adalah ff collabs saya dengan _**Kazehiro Tatsuya**_ yang pertama. Mungkin ada selanjutnya? Belum tahu juga.

Jujur saja saya merasa tersanjung pas Kazehiro-san ngajak jadi partner buat tantangan collabsbattle yang diadakan group FAF. Ya, secara dia kan senpai saya~

Itu saja sepertinya. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan fav~nya hehehe ^^

.

.

.

.

From _**Kazehiro Tatsuya**_ ,

.

Hallo, minna-san.

Ini pesan A/N dari author kesayangan kalian, _**Kazehiro Tatsuya**_ :3

Ayo tebak, bagian mana yang dibuat _**Kazehiro Tatsuya**_ dan bagian mana yang dibuat _**JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover**_? **#Sumpah** _ **penname**_ **nya panjang bener-_-**

Jika kalian penasaran, baiklah. Saya akan memberikan clue. Jika ada scene yang terkesan _to the point_ , berarti itu adalah buatan saya. Dan jika ada scene yang sangat puitis dalam me-baper-kan kalian, maka itu adalah buatannya partner saya yang cetar membahana plus galak karena sering melempar saya pakai bangku. **#plak! Ini bukan clue lagi namanya** :v

Nah kita sekarang membicarakan cerita ini aja. Saya pribadi mewakili tim _**IkuNai**_ ingin meminta maaf apabila ada bagian plot cerita yang terlalu panjang maupun terlalu singkat. Saya juga agak gimanaaaaa gitu menatap jumlah word ff One-Shot satu ini. Tapi lumayanlah. Bagaikan Multi-Chapter yang digabung menjadi One-Shot. Ada  9776 kata, gak banyak kok :v

Overall, semoga kalian suka.

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan favorit untuk mendukung ff kami :v

.

Seiring dengan diceklisnya kotak favorit, silahkan juga menceklis kotak follow dan tinggalkan review sebagai apresiasi kalian. Gak maksa kok ^-^

.

.

.

.

.

 **KAZEHIRO TATSUYA**


End file.
